Katie Bell Wants Oliver Wood
by Dramione Forever
Summary: This Fic was written as part of The Reviews Lounge Christmas Project. Read and Review Please.


**Katie Bell Wants Oliver Wood**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

The weather was excellent when the Gryffindor Quidditch team took off for practice. One hour later, it was still sunny and the team had done their  
best practice of the week. The team landed and got off their brooms. They all turned towards their captain to see his reaction to their practise. Oliver Wood looked at all the players staring at him, waiting for his approval. He kept his face unreadable for a minute then he spoke "Brilliant practise everybody, we will beat Slytherin tomorrow, no problem ," he said, breaking into a huge grin. The team broke into cheers; the Weasley twins started to pat themselves on the back, which caused the whole team to burst into laughter.

The team eventually calmed down after five minutes "So what does everyone want for Christmas this year?" Oliver asked them all. He looked at the players; a lot of them were deep in thought, then the whole team mumbled one of the following: 'broom', 'Quidditch kit', or 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Oliver smiled as he looked at each of the team members and nodded his head to show to the team that he was listening; out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of Katie, and she did not look happy. After five more minutes of smiling and nodding, he stopped then spoke "Ok Team, hit the showers." The team trudged off the pitch and headed to the showers.

Katie followed the rest of the team in the direction of the showers. She was just about to walk past Oliver when he grabbed a hold of her arm and stopped  
her; she looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. He looked to check that the team had all left the pitch then he looked down at her. She was still staring  
at him with bewilderment', just a hint of annoyance in her eyes as well; he looked in her eyes searching them for something, but he did not  
find it. He sighed and let go of her arm. She took a step back from him and turned away, then one second later, she turned back and faced  
him, fire clearly reflected in her eyes.

Oliver took a step back when he saw her turn and face him with fire in her eyes; he gulped, as she looked like a woman possessed. She took a step  
towards him. Rooted to the spot, bewitched in wonder and amazement, with just  
a hint of fear, he gulped again. She walked towards him, stood in front of him, looked up at him and stared directly into his eyes; he stared down at her. They both remained silent, just staring at each other, mesmerised.

Unable to break his gaze from Katie's, he felt like a spell had been cast over him, forcing him to remain here, gazing into her beautiful eyes.  
Katie could not lift her gaze from Oliver's; she was locked in his gaze. Oliver took a step towards Katie. They were only inches apart, not close  
enough to touch, but close enough to feel each other's breath on their lips. Katie was suddenly breathless, 'he is going to kiss me, Oliver is going to  
kiss me,' she thought, a shiver of excitement shuddering down her spine at the  
thought of Oliver kissing her.

Oliver leaned in towards Katie, but then he suddenly took a step back from her and looked down at his shoes. He looked back up at her and noticed the  
mixture of hurt and anger reflected in her eyes. "Katie I…" he began, but stopped. He took another step towards her and tried to grab her hand, but she moved it out of his reach. He raked a hand through his hair. "Katie I…" He began again, but stopped again. She glared at him, and remained silent for a few minutes, then pushed past him and walked in the direction of the castle. He did not try and stop her this time. He turned and watched her walk away from him, back to the castle, until she was gone from his view. He raked a hand through his hair again and sighed.

Katie slammed her dormitory door shut, flung herself on to her bed and began to hit her pillow, imagining that it was Oliver's face. She stopped  
mid-punch and broke down in tears; 'What the hell is wrong with him?' she thought to herself. She loved him and had loved him for the last three years. 'Am I  
that repulsive to him?' she thought to herself but then she remembered the way he had acted; he nearly kissed her. You do not nearly kiss someone who is repulsive  
to you. She laughed at the stupid notion that Oliver found her repulsive. Why was he afraid to kiss her? He felt something for her, of that she was sure.

She was too busy thinking that she had not noticed the small owl that had flown into the dormitory and landed on her bedpost. The owl gave a  
little hoot, which pulled Katie out of her thoughts. She walked over to it, took the letter off its leg, stroked it and watched as it flew out of the  
window. When the owl had vanished from sight, Katie turned her attention to the letter in her hand.

She knew it was from him, as she knew his writing and she would recognise it anywhere. She sighed: open it, rip it up, or burn it? These three options  
repeatedly ran her mind. She sighed again, then took a deep breath, broke the seal on the letter and sat down on her bed to read it. She read  
the letter through a second time and frowned; he wanted to meet her in the forest in half an hour at their old tree to explain, but did she want to meet him  
again so soon? She placed the letter on the bed, then debated in her mind as to whether or not she wanted to meet him again so soon, while she was still upset and angry at him.

She had to go; she knew that. She had to gave him time to explain his actions. She looked down at her appearance and glanced at her watch. Ten minutes had already passed. She only had twenty minutes to get ready. She managed to get ready in two. She then stared at herself in the mirror; her hair looked like a bird's nest. She grabbed a brush and quickly tugged it through her hair. Five minutes later, she looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled. She glanced at her watch, gasping at the time. She turned and ran out the door, nearly knocking Alicia Spinnet down on the way out. She shouted a quick apology over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs.

Oliver paced nervously up and down the forest floor, his mind racing with thoughts of what would happen if she never turned up to meet him, what would happen to them and their friendship, but he wanted more than friendship; he wanted to be her boyfriend, but he did not want to spoil what they already  
had. He stopped pacing, and turned and looked at the old tree: their tree. He remembered when they found it; he was chasing her through the forest because she had  
lost a bet and would not pay up… he remembered her laughing as she ran further and further away from him, then he remembered that she fell over the tree trunk, as she was so busy looking behind her to see where he was that she had not noticed the tree trunk.

He had stood where he was and laughed at her for a few minutes, but then he went and helped her up, and made her stand against the tree trunk for a minute for support, while he repeatedly asked her if she was okay. She had laughed and said for the thousandth time that she was fine, then she had remarked about how old and secluded this tree looked; then she made the suggestion that it was nice and quiet, and a place where they could come and talk to each other quietly as friends and away from everyone else.

He was snapped out of his memories when he heard a twig breaking. He turned and saw Katie walking towards him. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to face his best friend and explain his actions. She stopped in front of him and looked up at him; even looking at him made her breathless. He looked down at her and remained silent for a few minutes, just looking at her. He took another deep breath the he spoke: "Katie I'm sorry," he said; she nodded at him to continue.

" I did not mean to offend you. I…." he began, but was interrupted "Offend me!" she shouted; he saw the fire that had been in her eyes earlier quickly returning, and it was then that he knew he had made a mistake. He had wanted to get this over and done with so they could be on peaceful terms and he had wanted it done quickly. He had wanted it so badly that he had not given any thought to what to say that the words just came tumbling out of his mouth before he thought on them.

He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid; now he had made things worse. "Katie I apologise for what I just said." He saw that she calmed down a bit because of his apology. He looked at her and stared into her eyes, not breaking eye contact when he next spoke "I will tell you the truth of why I pulled away from you today," he said. She nodded so he knew he could continue. "I did not want to ruin our friendship," he said; he stepped towards her and took her hand. "I did not want to take the risk, I did not want to lose you Katie!" he said, his voice thick with emotion. She laughed.

He looked at her and frowned. "Oliver you could never lose me" she replied. He looked at her, confused "You big stupid fool" she said angrily; she then pulled her hand away from his and started to pace in front of him, cursing him with a really sharp tongue that he did not know she possessed. He frowned at her again. "Katie …" he began. Oliver's voice pulled her out of her cursing; she turned and stood, hand on hip, and glared at him. "Are you that stupid and blind?" she asked him. When he did not answer, it only added to her anger.

She walked up to him, stood in front of him, then shoved him in the Chest; she knew she could not budge him, but it helped her, as she was  
furious with him. She could not believe he could be so stupid and blind; she muttered another curse at him, then she took a deep, calming breath. "I love you  
Oliver," she whispered. Oliver frowned, as he was sure that Katie had just whispered that she loved him. His ears must be playing tricks on him. Katie  
muttered yet another curse inside her head as she waited for his reaction. His face remained blank, "I LOVE YOU OLIVER WOOD, YOU GREAT STUPID  
FOOL!" she shouted at him; his eyes widened in shock at her words.

Oliver was speechless at Katie's words, surprised yet thrilled at her words; he no longer had to avoid her so as not to reveal his feelings to her, as he knew they must be plain for everyone to see when he looked at her or in the way he talked to her. He no longer had to worry about his fears that a relationship would ruin their friendship, because she felt the same way. Kate frowned, as Oliver had been silent for over ten minutes. "Oliver," she said softly, but he did not make any indication that he heard her. Suddenly, Katie grabbed a hold of his head, pulling him out of his thoughts.

His expression clearly displayed his shock. "Katie ….." he said, but was cut off when she pulled his head down and captured him in a deep and passionate kiss. His mind blanked and he did not worry or think as he just enjoyed the kiss; he then deepened the kiss. They were both too wrapped up in the kiss that they had not realised that it had began to snow. Oliver broke the kiss and looked down at Katie; she looked so beautiful. "I Love You Katie," he said, staring into her eyes. She smiled at him; she knew that he had felt something for her, but she was surprised and happy to hear that he loved her. He returned her smile with one of his own, then he lifted her chin with his hand and pulled her in another passionate kiss.

Five minutes later Oliver broke the kiss. "It's snowing!" Katie exclaimed "I know," he replied, "It was snowing five minutes ago"! he said, then laughed at the expression of surprise on her face; she glared at him, which stopped him laughing. He frowned when he saw her shivering. "It has also gotten a lot colder," he stated as he took off his coat and wrapped it round her. He pushed away her protests, and was glad when she stopped protesting and accepted his coat. "Let's start walking back to the castle," he suggested as he slid his arms around her. She nodded her agreement and snuggled into his chest as they walked back in the direction of Hogwarts. He smiled down at her. Katie had not even dared speak her secret Christmas wish aloud; she had barely even thought about it, but now that she had got it, she knew just how badly she had wanted it. Katie had gotten her secret Christmas wish, and she was extremely grateful that she had, because it was her heart's desire; she had finally gotten Oliver Wood.

**Author Note: This was written as part of the Reviews Christmas Project . Thank You BonniDolle for betaing it for me. This is my first attempt doing an Oliver/Katie Pairing. I hope you like it. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


End file.
